Next To You
by lovebaby
Summary: I'm scared of being next to you because of what I think I might do". A short study session brought them together. [RenXHoro One-shot] warning: Yaoi


**Next To You**

**Summary:** "I'm scared of being next to you. Because of what I think I might do". A short study session brought them together. RenXHoro One-shot

**Sidenote:** Like I mentioned in my first one shot: I suck at romance and one-shots, so be nice. I wasn't really into yaoi between Ren and Horo until I tried reading fics about them. I must admit, they're pretty good. So I give a try at yaoi. Enjoy

"Are you going to sit down or not?" The purple hair kid asked in exasperation.

"Fine!" The blue hair Ainu retorted, looking at the seat next to his friend with hesitation.

"Ren is going to tutor you until you raise your grade!" His teacher's voice still echoed loudly in his head. Horo sat down, cursing his teacher silently.

**Flashback**

"I got a B, what did you get, Horo?" Pirika asked, showing her big, red B gaily.

"Um..." He looked down, too abash for words. Usually, he would bark at her and tell her that a B is nothing, but it was Algebra class that they were in. The worst class ever!

"An F?" Pirika exclaimed as her brother scratched his head in shame.

"Yes, an F..." The teacher agreed tauntingly as she peered over to their conversation. "Young man, if you fail another test, I will have to send you to Summer School"

"What! Summer school?" The second two words that scared him the most besides Algebra.

"Yes... unless you can get someone to tutor you..." The teacher grimaced. She lowered her glasses and smiled pleasingly while handing the Chinese boy his test. "Like Ren here"

"What!" Horo exclaimed. This time, almost falling out of his chair.

"He **IS** an A+ student..."

**End Flashback**

"Open your book!" Ren demanded, disrupting his thoughts. As Horo flipped through the pages, his sister dashed through the door, looking all primped up.

"Well, I'm going shopping, guys." She sung slyly, grinning at her brother "Don't be **bad** while I'm gone now..." And with it, she raced out the door.

"What is she talking about?" Ren asked, giving Horo an odd look.

"No idea..." Horo replied, not taking his eyes off the book. Both of them. Silent.

"Um... you want some music?" He asked, uncomfortable with the unsual silence.

"Sure..." Ren nodded, writing faster. His eyes attached to the paper in front of him with numbers scribbled all over.

"So... let's start with multiplying rational expressions..." Horo suggested shyly after he cranked on Pirika's favorite CD.

"Allright..." The purple hair brunette said, clasping his hand together. He pulled himself closer to Horo as the first song started playing.

_Hope I dont make you made_

_With what I'm about to say, boy_

_Here we are once again_

_And I'm having second thoughts, boy_

_I'm not messing with your head_

_But I changed my mind, boy_

_I don't know why I'm here_

_At the same time, I want you near_

"Now, let's recall some basics..." Ren said, trying to focuse himself away from Horo "Try out this problem..." He directed, pointing at the equation written in the book: two over three times three over eight

"O... okay" Horo nodded with obedience. He knudged Ren slightly, trying to get some space to move his arm.

_If you want me to leave_

_I will understand_

_I will just have to respect your wishes, boy_

_See, if I stay, ain't no telling _

_What may happen, boy_

_Although you look so good to me_

_It's best that I leave_

"Have you forgotten how to cross multiply?" Ren asked as soon as his student was finished.

"Cross multiply?" He asked mindlessly. The truth was: Horo sucks at Algebra. Even the simplest of vocabulary terms scared him.

Not surprise by the Ainu's stupidity. Ren sighed weakly and squeezed his friend's hand.

"See? Two and eight cancels with each other. So this becomes four." He explained slowly, controlling Horo's hand to write down the words.

"I see..." Horo nodded, suppressing the faint blushing on his cheeks. The warmth of Ren's hand placing over his created the feeling of security. "So three and three will cancel, too, right?"

"Yup!" Ren nodded soluemnly as they made eye-contact for the first time since they entered the house.

_I'm scared of being next to you_

_Because of what I think I might do_

_Boy, you're turning me on right now_

_I can't get down like that right now_

"You're not that stupid as I thought you were!" Ren laughed teasingly, patting Horo on the back.

"Th...thanks..." Horo smiled weakly, unsure whether it was a compliment, or an insult. Instead of going back to the problem, the Ainu gazed deeply into Ren's eyes.

"What... are you looking at?" Noticed the unsual stare Horo gave him, Ren retorted. He placed his hands over his face, searching for any displacement "Is ther something on my face?"

"Yeah! Your stupid nose!" Horo turned away

"Why you..." Pissed, Ren smacked his friend's head violently. He didn't mean to slam Horo's head down onto the table, but he did it anyway.

"Ow..." Horo groaned, pulling himself up. Noticed a stream of blood running down his nose, he screamed frantically "Look what you did? My nose! My beautiful nose!"

"S...sorry" Ren pleaded. Freaked out, he held Horo's head while brushing away the blood with his other hand. "It's your fault, anyway. You started it... I seriously don't get you. Why do you hate me so much? I didn't do anything to you"

Yes, you made me fall in love with you! Horo's mind screamed.

"I don't hate you..."

"Then what? Why do you always want to start something?"

"Because... I like you! A lot!" Horo blurted out. His heart jumped frantically as Ren gave him an odd look, his cheeks burned in a light pink shade.

_Don't want to disturb the flow_

_This is not my M.O_

_Hold up, wait a minute, moving too fast_

_I want to say something that lasts_

Ren's blush deepened as he apprehended Horo's words.

"Me, too... I like you, too"

Not like. Not like-like. I **love** you! Truly! Madly! **Deeply**!

Before he could reply, Horo felt Ren's pressing hard against his. His tongue moved skillfully in Horo's mouth. The warmth of his skin quickly broke Horo's insecurity as he gave in to the kiss.

_Don't say no, baby_

_Not right now, baby_

_I want you to be my baby_

_You got me going crazy_

"You... Ren... got me going crazy..."

**The End**

**A/N:** Yay, longer than the last One-shot. I put in the song "Next to you" (By Ciara) because I wanted to make it longer, lol. Anywayz, lemme know your thoughts, comments, feelings, 'k? Thanks for reading. I have a feeling that Horo's gonna fail his next test. Haha


End file.
